


清醒

by 2364 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Bottom! Ido, F/M, Omorashi, 失禁梗警告, 女A男O警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/2364
Summary: 阿丽塔的呼吸，平静，柔软，有节奏。





	清醒

**Author's Note:**

> 一个失禁梗小故事。
> 
> 其实在看到盒子大佬的文【https://m.weibo.cn/2427609013/4346186720906417】前已经写了一点，但盒子大佬的文给了我一点新灵感，改变了一点剧情走向_(:з」∠)_所以实际还是得算盒子大佬的功劳，这是一篇谢粮文w
> 
> 发文前已经得到了盒子大佬的允许，谢谢！

他最先感知到的东西，是阿丽塔的呼吸。  
那时他的意识才刚刚从梦境中冒头，只迷迷糊糊觉着有热气喷在自己后颈上，耳边听到的就是个熟睡少女的呼吸声，平静，柔软，有节奏，就算夜晚宁静也完全能被忽略。但他已经太久没和人睡在一起过，对其他人的存在格外敏感，所以这段时间来始终也没能习惯这个。  
事实上，阿丽塔的呼吸是个小小的意外。作为设计周全的武器装备，她的躯壳既能吸收氧气又能储存氧气，就算长期处在海底或者外太空，那颗强劲的心脏也不会缺少跳动的助燃剂。呼吸对她来说不是维持生命的必须，而只是一种习惯性的动作，是那人类的大脑保留下来的，纯属于人类的一个部分。  
保留这个习惯实在毫无必要。如果不是亲眼所见，依德猜都猜不到。在绝对无声的环境里，呼吸可能暴露自己，引来敌人的攻击。在他的设想中，生来的尖端武器必然在训练与优化的过程中逐步摆脱了所有对自己无益的缺陷。而在他最初捡到阿丽塔时，她也确实把自己隐藏得如同纯粹的死物，表面上完全没有类人的生命活动。而在他把她带回家后，准备做进一步检查时，那小巧的鼻翼突然就开始扇动起来，甚至像个睡得很死的少女一般，发出了细细的鼾声。他被吓了一跳。  
后来依德给自己找了个合理的解释：阿丽塔必然是认定自己处在安全的环境，于是大脑便放松下来，不再作为武器而是凭着人类的本能运作。为此，依德甚至有些暗暗得意。就算在第一次睁开眼见到他之前，阿丽塔也明白他身边是安全的。

再清醒一些，他感到阿丽塔的胳膊从后面环住他，压着他侧身，让他有些喘不过气。金属的手臂看上去纤细，却重得离谱——他无法抱怨，这已经是他见过最尖端的科技，大脑操控，纳米微粒，那泛着金属光泽的皮肤各个细节都依随其主人的意愿，呈现近似人类皮肤的肌理，甚至拥有人体三十七度的热意。温暖，光滑，他抚摸她皮肤时常有质地柔软的错觉，好像淋浴间的瓷砖。有次阿丽塔把两根手指伸进他口腔，他竟受这种错觉所惑，僵硬到连舌头都不敢动。当然最后事实证明，就算他再怎么不受控地咬下去，最终也只会硌到自己的牙齿。

不适感加速了他的苏醒过程。很快在后半夜强行将他拽出梦境的起因就很明显了：膀胱正在发出抗议，他必须得去一趟洗手间。晚餐他就不应该喝完阿丽塔剩下的果汁。半梦半醒间，他闭着眼，凭本能就开始往床边一寸寸挪动，阿丽塔的胳膊在重力牵引下也自然一寸寸从他身上滑下来。他几乎都要成功地够到床边了，阿丽塔的声音这时在他耳后响起，阻止了他的动作。“爸爸？”  
她的声音听起来同样是睡梦中的含混。既然如此，依德顺势推了把她的胳膊，往外挣了一下。“醒醒，阿丽塔，我要去洗手间。”  
“不要。”阿丽塔像是完全没听见他说了什么，反而向他靠得更近了些，原来只是松松搭在他身上的胳膊摸索着，从他腋下穿过，手指在他胸口找到彼此，将他拉近，搂紧，温热的金属贴上他的脊柱，柔软的鼻尖抵上他的脖子。“……别走。”后半句就这样带着热意朦朦胧胧全吹上他的耳垂，击中他的神经，一下子挡住了他所有的动作。  
但这不是问题的解决办法。事实上，经过这一番动作，他的问题更严重了。现在他不得不夹紧大腿才能使自己好受些，热意从下腹一直往上烧进了胃里。“阿丽塔，阿丽塔？醒醒！”挣脱不了阿丽塔的拥抱，他只能拍了拍他唯一能够到的阿丽塔的部分——环抱着他的胳膊，同时轻声叫着阿丽塔的名字。回应他的唯有几句没意义的咕哝和身后躯体的扭动，阿丽塔这下怕是彻底睡死了。当他绝望地试图抠开阿丽塔紧扣在他胸口的手指时，看到微弱的蓝光在金属连接处的缝隙里闪了闪。他瞬间就彻底清醒了，手都僵在了原地，一身冷汗。

他认识这蓝光。最基础的物理知识，蓝色的火焰，两千五百度以上的高温，能把接触到的一切都瞬间化作灰烬。他也知道这狂战士机体的防御机制。两个月前，阿丽塔因为机动球训练而作息混乱，有一次睡到午饭凉了都没起来。他想去喊醒她，又不愿显得过于严厉，便把一只毛绒公仔丢到了她的床上。那只是瞬间的事，玩具落下，蓝光闪过，他还没来得及看清发生了什么，毛绒玩具便成了如雪片般空中翻飞的细小灰烬，只余下他和已经跳起来摆出战斗姿势的阿丽塔面面相窥，目瞪口呆。

撒冷，比赛，机动球，复仇，阿丽塔的神经绷得太紧，狂战士的心脏每刻都得不到休息。后来和阿丽塔一起收拾遍布整个房间的布偶残骸时，他没过脑子就开了个玩笑。未来和她睡在一张床上的男孩绝对不能叫醒她，否则要担心生命安全。而阿丽塔没接话茬，只是一言不发地看着他。  
糟糕，他又说错话了，那个男孩才离开几个月，现在说这个笑话还为时过早。他总是在犯让人伤心的错误。  
那段时间他实在有些魂不守舍，总在阿丽塔面前说错话。他并不是故意的。阿丽塔几天后就买了一个相似的毛绒公仔，并且亲手将玩偶缝成与原来一模一样，放回了架子上。这是他做给女儿的玩具，她不该弄坏它，阿丽塔在他问起时这么回答，甚至还道了歉。有什么事情改变了。阿丽塔从不道歉，她砸坏他的操作台，注册为赏金猎人，把自己弄成碎片，要他窝藏通缉犯……她从来毫无愧意。依德想告诉她玩具已经全部转赠给她了，弄坏了也没事，但他无法开口，他不想得到一个否定的回答。  
那时他心底已经认定阿丽塔是打算走了。这个念头几乎要将他像根蜡烛般燃尽，可他在阿丽塔面前绝口不提，一句也不问。他知道自己没有权力阻止她。她有自己的目标，使命，也能保护好自己，他帮不上她什么。但理智思考是一回事，能否接受是另一回事。每天后半夜他都会在以假乱真的噩梦中惊醒，心脏狂跳，几乎可以确定阿丽塔已经离去，再也不会回来了。他无法控制自己，必须要立即从床上起来，去打开阿丽塔的卧室门，确定她还在那儿，见到被单隆起一块，听到缓和的呼吸声，才能安下心来，回自己床上再躺一会儿。

但那一次，他推开门时，阿丽塔不在床上，但他立即就知道阿丽塔还在房间里。木质的地板发出吱呀的声音，阿丽塔正对着镜子，练习她的机甲术。在这个角度他正好能看到她的背影。她在原地旋转，俯身，跃起，杀气腾腾，却无声无息。每一拳，每一掌，每个踢脚都朝向镜子中的她自己，却丝毫没接触到镜面，镜子完好无损。她看上去甚至不像在训练，而更像是在自顾自地跳舞取乐。她没穿睡衣，窗外的霓虹光线打在金属机体上，为她镀上了一层似真似幻的银色光圈。他看出了神，没意识到阿丽塔已经转向了他。那双大到过分的褐色眼睛正对着他的，一眨不眨，像是个有魔力的漩涡，要把他整个人吸进去。  
“父亲？”她低声问道。

他又一次猛地惊醒了。显然试图躲回梦里，将事情拖过去不论什么时候都解决不了任何事。这一次情况简直是十万火急。阿丽塔的胳膊不知何时滑到了他的腰际，十指也就扣到了他小腹前，压力作用在膀胱上直接冲破了防线。在他醒过来并作出反应前，内裤就已经湿了一块。决堤难收，硬生生止住水流几乎用尽了他所有的力气，眼泪从眼眶挤了出来，汗水也开始顺着额头往下淌。  
既然他完全清醒过来了，他开始试图冷静评判眼前的情况。而就这件事都显得困难，下腹的酸痛几乎占据了他所有的神智，呼吸造成的颤动都成了难以忍受的刺激。膀胱的压力还在每分每秒疯狂增长着。他摸了摸阿丽塔的手指，依然扣得很紧——天哪，就算她现在立即放开他，他可能都坚持不到洗手间。  
他真的得尿在床上了，依德沮丧地得出了结论。  
一旦接受了这个事实，他倒是能找到一些乐观的角度来劝慰自己。比如幸好这次他们躺在他的床上，弄脏的衣服和廉价被褥扔掉也不足惜，如果是阿丽塔的床上，尿液渗进床垫，清洁起来就麻烦了，换起来也要一大笔钱。阿丽塔，哦，阿丽塔已经见过足够多次他失态的样子，醒来后她怕是要……地毯！天啊他忘了地毯，尿液千万别流到地毯上，那样要去店里干洗一整片，他无法解释……  
事情没那么简单，他试图转移注意力并放松下腹时，身体又开始不听使唤了。不论他怎么在可动的范围内挪动大腿，调整姿势，下腹都只是更加酸疼，甚至开始发麻，没有任何放水的迹象。他不得不把注意力收回来，集中在这件事上。咬紧嘴唇，调整呼吸。他已经忍了太久，呼，吸，呼，没事的，呼，他只要放松就结束了，吸，吸。  
然后就像卡顿的旧式计算机，他的身体在卡顿之后像是突然开始接收指令，并弹出了一个大大的警示框。他浑身颤抖，不得不咬住指节才能阻止脱口而出的呜咽。这感觉比他最糟糕的预期都猛烈，他甚至怀疑水流冲坏了什么，不然这不应该这么疼。喷涌而出的水流一定溅到了地毯上，但他无法自控，他整个下半身都不听使唤，小腿甚至有些抽搐。尽管紧闭着眼什么也看不到，水流声和下身布料逐渐湿透的温热触感依然让他脸颊发烧，呼吸困难，仿佛被多双眼睛注视着。  
同时，他不得不承认这感觉很好，甚至好到有些过份。就好像千斤重负被突然卸下了，绷紧的肌肉终于放松下来，他脑子轻飘飘的，被不受控制的满足感包围。

水流声花了一会儿才结束，他又不得不花了更长时间来平复呼吸和心跳。他疲惫极了，全身软到像意大利面，连根手指都动不了。但就在意识分解崩解就要再次坠入深眠前，他突然灵光一现，意识到了整件事不对劲的地方。  
在他再次醒来后，阿丽塔始终没动过。在他挣扎喘气呻吟的过程中，阿丽塔没发出任何声音，十指相扣的双手放在原位，胸口紧贴着他脊背，鼻尖抵着他脖颈，就好像她深层的梦境完全没受到打扰。  
但是有一件事——他身后的胸脯没有任何起伏，他到现在也没听到熟悉的呼吸声，没有热气喷在他后颈上。那具他目前看不到只能感知到的身躯此刻保持着如同死物般的绝对静止。  
阿丽塔醒着。

**Author's Note:**

> 完全没有看漫画只看了简介，所以基本上是纯粹的电影梗……可能ooc上天了只是为了爽【dbq  
> 爽一发我就跑了【同样dbq


End file.
